


Give and Take

by Oriberry



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriberry/pseuds/Oriberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble because - Rush and Young...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

Rush is clearly not in the best of moods this morning (but when is he ever) and Young arrives just in time to catch the tail end of what sounds like a particularly withering put down. Less time demoralising his team, more time spent being a team player and answering his radio, Young thinks to himself.

Young coughs to gain Rush’s attention, who obliges by spinning round and fixing the Colonel with a look of deep irritation before biting out what he thinks (wrongly) passes for a greeting.

“Well, I don’t have all day, Colonel, so let’s be hearing it so we can all get back to work.”

Young raises his eyes to heaven. Rush couldn’t be civil if his life depended on it, he thinks to himself, refraining from a further eyeroll. Rush is glowering like a dark thundercloud. 

Young has no idea what fuels Rush’s anger but whatever it is, it’s doing a very effective job. Rush looks like he’s about to self-combust. 

“I’d like a word Rush. In private. Now.”

Behind Rush, Eli’s ears have pricked up, like a hound who’s picked up a truffle scent. Young sighs internally, thinking Rush always makes things a thousand times more difficult than they need to be simply because he’s as stubborn as a limpet being prised from its rock.

“Now, Rush,” and this time there is no mistaking Young’s tone as anything other than a command. Rush snaps his notebook closed with an unnecessary flourish and slaps it down on the console.

Young steps away, his tread measured and he hears Rush follow. Not a word is spoken for the time it takes them to leave the room and make their way to the math corridor, the silence building between them into some solid and heavy. Young can feel Rush’s eyes burning holes into the back of his head and he begins to think that perhaps this has been a mistake.

He turns to face Rush and suddenly finds himself pinned up against the wall, Rush’s hands either side of his face. There’s no physical contact but Young finds his chest tightening and his heart rate rising rapidly. When Rush speaks, his breath brushes Young’s cheek.

“So you’ve got my attention, Colonel. What’s so important that you had to drag me away?”

And dammit, Young’s mind has gone awol, and his ability to speak has gone in search of it. 

“Colonel.” And Rush’s voice, barely a whisper, does terrible, wonderful things to Young’s insides. “What is it you want of me?”

Young knows exactly what he wants but is equally sure that Rush will want no part of it, more’s the pity. He moves until he can rest his hands on Rush’s forearms and tries to push off away from the wall but Rush is stronger than he looks and is in a position of power he’s not going to relinquish any time soon. 

Rush grunts and then moves his head until their foreheads are touching.

“Nice try, Colonel. Now I’ll ask you again. What do you want?” 

Rush’s eyes are blazing and with a sudden intuition, Young realises that perhaps this thing is not so one-sided as he’d thought.

Rush moves again so that his right leg is pushing between Young’s and the air shifts between them. Young is trapped and God it feels good. 

“Rush” and Young’s voice sounds - even to him - needy and breathless. And then Rush is on him, forcing Young’s arms up above his head, their mouths close but not touching and Young closes his eyes, unable to cope with the lust and longing that’s surging through his body.

He feels Rush mouth his neck, quick flicks of his tongue, like a cat’s, against his pulse point. Young tries to wriggle to gain some room but he’s still being held firmly in place so he gives up - for the moment at least - and decides to let Rush lead. 

As soon as he relaxes, Rush loosens his grip on Young’s wrists and Young’s immediately got his hands tangled in Rush’s hair (how long has he wanted to know how it feels), and it’s soft and silky. He can’t hold back the groan and he feels Rush laugh against his skin. Young never wants this to stop. 

Rush has slipped one hand around the back of Young’s head, the other is travelling further south and suddenly Rush’s mouth is on his and it’s all heat, and teeth and tongues and something warm is curling inside Young’s stomach.

Suddenly there’s an embarrassed sounding cough behind them and then they hear Eli speak in a voice that’s a whole lot more squeaky than usual.

“Er. Guys. I mean Colonel and - umm - Rush.”

Rush sinks his head to rest against Young’s throat for a moment. Young gusts out a tiny laugh that ruffles Rush’s hair and then Rush pushes himself off Young and spins round, already on the offensive.

“Eli”, Rush grinds out, “This had better be bloody important or else…” Eli is shuffling from one foot to the other, finding the floor absolutely fascinating.

“Colonel, TJ needs both of you in the infirmary. Volker’s had a violent reaction to something he’s eaten and has passed out. She just wants a quick word, so umm, maybe it can wait until you’ve, well, you’re ..” and he gestures vaguely between the two of them.

“Yes, thank you Eli. Most enlightening as always. Tell TJ we’ll be there shortly,” and Eli is summarily dismissed by the chief scientist. Eli takes the hint and gets out of there as quickly as he can. Ordinarily he’d be bursting to share what he’s witnessed with Chloe and Scott but he values his life too much on this occasion and really he’d rather he had his memory wiped than relive the sight of Rush’s wet lips and the Colonel’s only too visible reaction to what had just gone down. 

Young doesn’t say anything for a moment, he knows it behoves him to tread carefully if Rush is not to bolt and make himself unfindable for the foreseeable future. But he’s surprised when Rush turns back and studies his face carefully before taking a measured step forward and very deliberately kisses Young hard on the mouth. It’s not romantic, rather a clear expression of intent, of ownership. This clearly isn’t over, not by a long shot.

“Colonel, shall we?” and Young falls into step next to Rush as they go to see what new catastrophe awaits them.


End file.
